


Secret Santa

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Devil gets all the best tunes (hudson/Pearse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meph's first christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a musical in which God and the Devil make a bet about one man's soul. the man in question is John Foster Junior (song writer you can't get signed) and the bet involves a demon signing his soul away (demon in question is Meph).

Meph’s first Christmas after going to earth as a human, is interesting. There’s three of them crammed into a really rather small flat in Hackney, and most of the space is taken up by a frankly unnecessarily big Christmas tree. It’s bigger than the trees Lucifer had, and he only had them to make a point if God ever came down to spend Christmas day in the hottest place known to him. John said he didn’t realise the tree was that big, but Meph and Margaret both think that he’s just pleased to still be alive and not in Hell anymore. They’re kind enough to not mention this to John though. They do something that Margaret and John call Secret Santa, which is a concept that Meph is unaware of. Santa as a concept is lost on her a bit, as an ex-devils minion who never had a childhood she didn’t have Santa, and didn’t have Christmas. So a secret santa is lost on her. She’s informed that she has to pick a name out of a hat (that is waved at her when they mention the hat) and then buy that person a present. She gets john’s name, and as she was a demon and hasn’t quite lost the feeling that she should be making mischief at every opportunity, she buys him a copy of Walker Gary’s first single.


End file.
